


Let me love you

by Allison_reddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Domestic Violence, F/M, Insecure Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Richie Tozier walks into his first class of the day only to find the cutest boy he’s ever seen. Determined to talk to him he decides to pester said boy until he talks to Richie. But Richie might have his work cut out for him when the cute boy has a boyfriend. And what’s he to do when the cute boys boyfriend might be hurting him?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/OMC, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, stanley uris/ Patricia Blum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written before! Super nervous and I’d love to hear feedback! I’ll put trigger warnings in all the open notes for you guys. Leave kudos and comments please :)  
> TW: domestic violence

Richie shoves his glasses further up his nose as he rushed around his dorm room “Shit, Shit, Shit!” He cussed. His first day of college and he was already going to be late! He throws his bag over his shoulder and runs out the door. If he forgot anything then he didn’t notice.

As he ran into his first class of the day he was met with at least a hundred eyes and annoyed glares at the disruption he caused “I overslept?” He chuckled nervously as he crept into one of the seats in the corner. “Please don’t let it happen again” The professor said while looking annoyed. “Aye well no promises” He said with a terrible Brooklyn accent. He heard someone mutter something behind him and turned around to see the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. Sitting behind him was a boy with soft brown wavy hair and freckles smattered all over his cheeks. The boy had beautiful brown doe eyes and was wearing a fucking _fanny pack. “_ Come here often?” Richie said with a wink. The boy looked annoyed and slightly surprised that Richie was even talking to him “Some of us are actually trying to pay attention” he said with a huff. “Well how am I supposed to pay attention when there’s an angel sitting behind me?” Richie said. He’s always been corny when it comes to flirting but he doesn’t find himself caring with the boy behind him “Can I get a name cutie? Or should I just call you mine?” And yeah that was kinda too forward and cheesy for his taste but he’s desperate for this kids name. The boy rolled his eyes and put an adorable pout on his face “My names Eddie” he said. “Cute name Eds. I’m Richie” Richie cooed. “I said Eddie not Eds dickhead” Eddie huffed looking annoyed. “Tomato tamoto Eds. How about after class we can get some lunch together?” When Richie asked this he noticed Eddie blushed and looked away “Oh. Actually I have a boyfriend so...” Eddie muttered awkwardly. Richie felt his face fall and the new information he just learned. “Then how about we become besties Eds?” Richie said in a terrible little girl voice. Eddie looked up a chewed on his lip “Whatever” he quickly wrote his phone number down and tossed it to Richie before heading out the door since the class had just ended. Richie took the phone number and felt himself break into a smile. He added the number into his phone and named it “Eds”.

Eddie walked out of the classroom with a smile on his face. Which probably is dumb because he has a boyfriend and it’s not like he can be with Richie besides for being friends, but even that scares Eddie. You see, Eddie has a _very protective_ boyfriend. His name is Mark and he met him about 8 months ago at a party. They had drunkenly hooked up and afterwards went on a date a few days later. Eddie wasn’t all that interested but when Mark asked Eddie to be his boyfriend he had said yes. Mark was a few years older than Eddie and he got annoyed with little things Eddie does. Eddie found himself smiling less and less around the other boy but he didn’t know if he could find a way out of it. He knew mark cared about him and that he was lucky to have him. But that didn’t stop Eddie from wondering what it’d be like to be with someone else.

By the time Eddie arrived to his next class he saw his best friend bill waving to him in one of the middle tables. Eddie walked over and sat down next to him. Eddie had known bill since they were in kindergarten. They grew up together in a small town and went to college together. They might as well be brothers with how much they’ve been through together. “Hey big bill” Eddie said as he sorted through his stuff. “Hey Eddie how was your first class?” Bill asked. Eddie smiles and said “It was nice” and blushed a little remembering Richies dumb pickup lines. “Holy shit you met someone” bill said with a laugh. Bill has never liked mark and practically begged for Eddie to leave the guy constantly. “What’s he like” he asked with a smile. “I never said there was a guy” Eddie said with an eye roll but smiled nonetheless. “Well we both know you met someone so spill” bill said still looking amused. Eddie sighed “He just said these horrible pick up lines and asked to hangout sometime. I gave him my number but we’d just be friends!” Eddie said with a stern look as bill rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say Eddie” bill said with a sigh as class carried on.

By the time class had ended Eddie was walking towards his apartment that he shared with Mark. Mark had already finished college and worked at an accountant firm in the city. As Eddie entered the apartment he could already tell that mark was home by seeing his shoes on the floor. He walked into the living room where he saw Mark sitting on the couch watching the tv. “Back already?” He asked without turning away from The tv. Eddie hung up his jacket “Well I only had two classes today so it went by fast” he said with a shrug. Mark hummed and paused the tv to look at Eddie “So what’s for dinner?” He asked. Eddie sighed, Mark always had Eddie make dinner for them and never helped so Eddie never looked forward for this part of the day. “I’ll check what we have in the fridge” he said while putting his phone and keys on the counter. As Eddie was looking through the fridge Mark got up and walked over, stopping when he heard eddies phone ding. “Who the fuck is Richie?” He asked while picking up the phone. Eddie spins around to look at him “Oh. He’s a classmate I met today”

”A classmate?” Mark says not looking convinced

”Yeah, I gave him my number so we could work on projects together and stuff..” Eddie trailer off looking at the floor. “I don’t like that my _boyfriend_ is passing out his number to other guys” he walked over to Eddie and gripped his chin to face him “You trying to throw yourself at anything that walks?” He asked looking mad. Eddie shook his head “Mark, he’s just a friend I swear!” He said hopelessly. Mark looked at Eddie and turned towards the phone nodding his head. Eddie was about to try to change the topic when Mark punched him in the chest, slamming him into the counter. Eddie let out a pained gasp before falling on the ground. “Don’t talk to anyone that’s not me baby. You know I don’t like that” mark said staring down at Eddie.”I’m sorry Mark” Eddie whimpered while rubbing at his now sore chest. Mark only got like this when he felt like Eddie might cheat on him or be interested in someone else. Eddie hadn’t told anyone about it and he does a good job at hiding the evidence. Eddie stood up and grabbed an ice pack before heading to the bathroom. He sat down on the floor and opened his phone to see richie’s texts.

**Richie: hey Eds! How was the rest of your classes today? I got yelled at by 2 more teachers :’(**

**Eddie: I’m not surprised. My classes went well. I’m actually home now.**

**Richie: We’ll what’re you doing now >:))))**

**Eddie: I was actually going to take a shower.**

**Richie: Without me???**

**Eddie: Beep beep Richie.**

’yeah’ Eddie thought. _‘This guy is gonna be trouble’_.


	2. Hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie get to know each other better  
> TW: Toxic relationship

Eddie woke up the next morning to his alarm clock beeping at him. He groaned and slammed the off button. He was _not_ a morning person. If it weren’t for his classes he’d be sleeping until 11. But he forced himself to get up and get ready for the day. 

As he was heading out he checked his phone to see he got a text from Richie.

**Richie: Morning Eds!!! How about that coffee meet up?**

Eddie checked the time and saw that they did have another hour and a half before class started.

**Eddie: Sure, where do you want to meet?**

Richie sent him the location and Eddie started walking over. He was still in a little bit of pain from Mark but it wasn’t anything an Advil couldn’t fix.

When Eddie walked through the doors of the cafe he saw Richie waving at him like a maniac. He giggled and walked over to the table. “Eddie-Spaghetti! I missed your company!” Richie said. Eddie scrunched his face up “Eddie-spaghetti?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yep!” Richie said popping the P, “It rhymes. Eddie-spaghetti”.

”Don’t call me that” Eddie grimaced 

Richie answered him by winking.

They made small talk about their classes for a while and Richie(to Eddies displeasure) kept calling him nicknames and joked with him. 

“Well we should probably head to campus if we want to make it to class on time” Eddie said while standing up. “But Edssss” Richie whined. “I’m having so much fun with you! Can’t we just skip?” He asked. Eddie looked unamused “On the second day? I’m good.” Eddie answered and he started walking towards the exit.

Richie reluctantly followed.

”So Eds...who’s this boyfriend of yours?” Richie asked as they made their way to campus. Eddie sighed and turned to look at him “His names Mark, I met him a few months ago”. “Cooooool” Richie says while pulling out a cigarette. Eddie turns his nose up at him “Those things kill you ya know” he says. “Awww is Eds worried about me? I knew you cared”. Eddie rolled his eyes and continued walking.

By the time they arrived to class they were a few minutes early. Eddie pulled out his stuff and sat down while Richie plopped into the seat next to him. 

“Ya know I heard there’s a party at one of the frat houses this weekend” Richie said casually. Eddie glances over at him with a questioning look. “Me and some friends were thinking about going. Maybe you can bring some friends and we all meet up there.” Richie continued. Eddie looked back at his paper and was quiet for a few moments. “I guess I can ask my friends.” Eddie mumbled. Richie beamed at him as class started.

By the time class ended they had both agreed to make plans for the weekend. Richie was excited. Sure Eddie has a boyfriend but he still wants to know him better.

Richie made his way to his next class that he shared with two of his friends. He waltzed in and sat right next to his friends Beverly and Stan. “Sup losers” Richie asked as he sat down. Stan rolled his eyes and started writing in his notebook. “Just getting ready for class Trashmouth”. Richie stuck his tongue out and looked to Beverly. “So you know how we’re going to that party on Saturday? Well I invited this really cute guy and his friends to come” Richie said. Bev smiled “That’s exciting! Are you gonna ask him out?” She asked. Richie pouted “Well, no because he has a boyfriend. But a fella can dream right?”. Richie heard Stan laugh next to him. “Oh like you don’t have your own love issues” Richie hissed at him which resulted in Stan lightly punching his shoulder.

* * *

Eddie had finished his classes for the day and was texting his friends group chat to see if they were interested in going to the party.   
  


**Eddie: Party Saturday. Who can come?**

**Bill: A party? Doesn’t seem very Eddie-like if you.**

**Ben: Seriously. What brings this up?**

**Eddie: Just this friend I have in one of my classes. He wants us to meet up with his friends.**

**Mike: Of course we will Eddie :)**

**Bill: wait. Is this the guy from yesterday?**

**Ben: But Eddie has a boyfriend?**

**Bill: shut up Ben**

**Mike: be nice to Ben**

**Eddie: yeah Bill, and yeah it’s the guy but we’re just FRIENDS.**

**Bill: yeah yeah whatever. Fine we’ll be there. But just so I can meet mystery dude.**

**Eddie: whatever. Thanks**

Eddie put his phone away and walked into the apartment. “Mark?” He called out. He opened the bedroom door to see him laying there on his phone. “Hey” Eddie said as he walked over to sit next to him. “What’s up Eddie?” Mark asked while surfing through Instagram. ”there’s a party on Saturday that me and my friends want to go to. Is it cool if I go?” Eddie asked timidly. Mark looked over at him and put his phone down. “You can only go if I’m with you” Mark replied. “Oh. Yeah that’s cool, it’s been awhile since you’ve seen everyone” Eddie said. Mark just looked at him and went back to going through his phone.

Eddie stood up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Everything would be fine on Saturday right? There’s nothing for Eddie to worry about...

At least he hopes.


	3. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers all meet each other at the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Domestic abuse (heavy in this chapter)

Richie woke up Saturday and already felt excited. Today him and his friends were all meeting up at the frat party. And Eddie would be there!

The party started at 6 but he wanted to get ready anyways. Eddie had texted him mentioning his boyfriend would be there. Which Richie wasn’t the happiest about but he’d get to meet the man who stole his crushes heart.

Richie threw on some ripped jeans, a graphic tee, a Hawaiian shirt and topped the outfit off with some crappy converse he still has.

The next thing he did was pull out his phone and texted Stan.

**Richie: Today’s the day Stanley the Manley!**

**Stan: Don’t call me that.**

**Richie: Can’t I get my lovin on?**

**Stan: Save that for Eddie.**

**Richie: I would if his boyfriend would be as kind as to LEAVE.**

**Stan: Why are you texting me.**

**Richie. Wow, rude. I wanna hang before the party.**

**Stan: Whatever.**

**Richie: I’ll see you soon <3**

* * *

Eddie was walking around his room trying to figure out what to wear. It was still hot out so he figured he wouldn’t want to wear any long pants. He’d ended up settling on short light washed overalls with a baby pink button up polo. He styled his hair to have some decent waves and threw on some white vans.

Eddie was getting ready to text Richie and Bill that he was leaving but he heard Mark catcall from behind him.

”You look great babe” Mark purred at him.

Eddie smiled and met his gaze “Thanks. Are you ready to go?”

Marks mood seemed to sour at the reminder that they were going out tonight but he nodded.

* * *

Richie was outside the party smoking a joint when he saw Eddie and his friends approaching. And he guessed the guy with his arm around Eddie was his boyfriend. Which made him feel green with envy.

”Hey Richie!” Eddie smiled “these are my friends, Bill, Ben, and Mike. And this is my boyfriend mark” Eddie says as he gestures to each person.

”Nice to meet you all” Richie said and turned to his group “This is Staniel and Bev” Richie says with a weird voice.

Everyone exchanges their greetings and they all headed inside. The party was pretty crazy. The house was already packed with people drunk off their ass.

They were all standing and chatting when mark cut in looking at Eddie “Eddie I’m thirsty, go get me a drink doll” Mark said. Eddie just nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Richie felt mad. Sure he doesn’t really even know Mark but Eddie isn’t his slave! He didn’t even say please or offer to go with him!

”You could’ve gotten it yourself” Richie mumbled under his breathe.

”What’d you say?” Mark asked while glaring at Richie.

But before he could answer Eddie came back and handed Mark his drink.

As the night went on he noticed that all of Marks behavior towards Eddie was degrading and it made him pissed. At some point mark went to find the bathroom so Richie walked over to Eddie.

”Why are you with him? He seems like a total asshole” Richie asked.

Eddie sighed “He’s good to me Rich, he’s just this way around people” he says with a shrug.

Richie isn’t convinced but he doesn’t press the issue further. 

It’s close to one in the morning when people started leaving. Richie had noticed that his and Eddies friends got along great. Maybe a little _too_ great if the way Bev and Ben were making out was anything to go by. 

He and Eddie has been talking about their class together when Mark once again cut in.

”Eddie I wanna go. We’re leaving” Mark said looking annoyed.

Eddie looked disappointed but nodded.

”I’ll see you Monday?” Eddie asks.

Richie smiles “Can’t wait Eds, see ya soon” 

Eddie smiles as well “Don’t call me Eds” he says before turning and leaving with Mark.

* * *

It was quiet when he had gotten into the car with Mark.

Eddie couldn’t tell if he was mad or tired too. He was getting ready to speak up or ask him if he was okay before Mark punched him right into the glass window next to him.

Eddie let out a cry of pain and went to hold his nose where it was bleeding.

”I already talked to you but you don’t seem to give a shit that you have a BOYFRIEND” Mark growls as he punches Eddie in the face again.

Eddie was crying but he was also confused. He didn’t get what Mark was trying to imply.

”And I specifically told you! And you still did it in front of me!” Mark yelled before grabbing Eddie by the neck and slamming him back into the car door.

Eddie had blood and tears running down his face as he looked up at Mark.

”I don’t ge-“ Eddie started but was interrupted by more hits and punches.

Everything was really hurting. He felt bad but he wasn’t sure about what? He must be a really bad boyfriend if Mark has to keep doing this.

Marks angry face was the last thing Eddie saw before he blacked out.


End file.
